


oh-hes-the-best

by CuppyCake5



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuppyCake5/pseuds/CuppyCake5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friend of mine had a kind of difficult  night last night. She asked me to write her something, so I did. And I sincerely hope this lifts her spirits some. I hope you're doing better, darling <3 Also, naming things are hard. So, for anybody on tumblr interested in following her (because she's awesome and you should), that's her link. (And if you're interested, I'm thompsen4)</p><p>Anyway, this is similar to the Lawless and Warrior fics I've written. Meaning it focuses on the Tom Hardy character (Eames) and any female reader having a relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh-hes-the-best

When Eames looks at you, it makes your face redden. When he says your name, your heart flutters. When he touches you, your stomach clenches in excitement. You've dreamed your entire life of somebody having this effect on you. Now that it’s here, not that you have it, it’s almost terrifying. Especially when it’s a man who looks like Eames. He’s scruffy and thick. He’s strong, but his muscles are hidden by a layer of ‘fluff’. Not to mention that British accent that’s always made your knees weak.

Luckily for you though, Eames arms always manage to wrap around your waist just when you begin to think it’ll be too much. Just when you think, surely, your legs have turned into jelly at hearing that man’s voice whisper into your ear, hot breath cascading down your neck. His arms, strong against you, hold you up and tight against his chest when his lips finally brush against your skin, his teeth playfully nip at you. He knows exactly what it does to you and he uses it against you. The bastard.

That bastard knows what he does to you. He knows that his hands on you, his hands stroking your body excites you. That feeling one of his hands slowly, achingly slowly, slip from your waist lower makes you aware of every inch of your body. That feeling his fingers freeze just above your pants makes you grumble. The way he teasingly strokes the part of your skin that peeks from under your shirt makes you squirm and whine in annoyance.

When he finally, slips his fingers under your waistline, in sigh in appreciation. You lean more heavily against him, knowing he can handle it and hold you up when your limbs will feel like liquid shortly. His fingers begin teasing you, stroking along you, sends shivers through your body and cause you to cling tightly to his extended arm. He’s not making it easy for you either. Not with the way he’s mouthing along your neck and whispering how beautiful you are like this, open and moaning for him.

It’s over all too quickly, your fingers digging hard into his arm, your hips thrusting fast and hard onto his fingers, your mouth open in a silent scream. He hums in approval, stroking you through it until you begin to whine at the touch, oversensitive as you are. Carefully, he pulls his fingers away from you, smiling at the way you sigh at their absence.

After licking his fingers clean, his arm returns to its securing place around your waist. A smile dawns your face when he whispers his love for you against your shoulder.


End file.
